


The Misogynistic Town

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After crashing their airship on their way out of Atlas, the group ends up on a male-oriented town. Ruby is the first one to learn how things work here.





	The Misogynistic Town

“I’m telling you, the airship we were on crashed landed near your town! Why can’t you just listen to me and help us out?!”

 

Ruby listened as her uncle’s voice cut through the silence that surrounded her, everything about her hurting in some way from the crash they suffered through. Trying to get out of Atlas had proved far more difficult than any of them had expected, but crashing was only the icing on the cake. Her silver eyes turned toward the village elder that was standing in front of Qrow, her lower lip quivering for a moment as she worked up the courage to speak. “Please, Sir… We just want to rest for a night before we go on our way. We’ll even-”  
  
“Did I say you could speak to me, woman?” The question alone was enough to make everyone in the group widen their eyes, the malicious and almost hateful tone following it causing the women of the group to show anger in response to it. “We are a people where women do not get a say in anything whatsoever. Faunus or human, you women are beneath us. But… After hearing your plight, and understanding just how challenging your journey ahead will be, we will allow your group to spend one night here.” The entire group stayed silent as they waited for the ‘but’ to follow that sentence. “But! You will have to follow our rules and culture during your stay. We can’t have you putting a bad example for the women here and allowing them to think they have some kind of free will.”   
  
The crimsonette watched as her sister approached the man, only for Qrow to step in front of her and nod their heads to the Elder’s words. “Yeah… Hold that thought for a moment.” The usually drunken man turned his attention toward the girls and let out a heavy sigh. “Does anyone have any better ideas?”   
  
“You can’t be serious, Uncle!” Yang’s eyes turned from a calm lilac to an almost destructive red as she stared the man in the eyes, clenching her fists. “You can’t actually be considering staying here!”   
  
“Yang, we don’t have a choice. We lost Maria in the fight to get out of Atlas and this is the first place we’ve come across after an entire day of running. Do you have the energy to keep moving and trying to find out where we are or even where we can go from here?”   
  
“I hate to interrupt, but it’s imperative that I make it back into town. If it helps your feeble women in their choice, I shall allow them to be escorted by any one man. As long as a woman has a man around her, she can travel freely. That is one of our laws and there is no reason that you can’t use it.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Ruby gasped and almost screamed as she found herself on the floor of a school classroom, having walked around town with Ren to find some food, but got snatched and pulled into the room. “W-What’s going on?! I was with my friend! So why am I-”  
  
“You see, class. This right here is why we are holding this seminar today.” The male teacher spoke in a condescending tone as he grabbed Ruby by her crimson locks, lifting her off the ground with little effort. “So weak and frail that I can lift her with just one hand. Do you really think that trash like this deserves to think on her own? Or even can for that matter?”   
  
“No!”   
  
Ruby listened as the class cheered this man on, uncertain emotions circling around her heart as she watched him grab a metal ruler and bring it toward her neck. For a split second, the fear that she was going to die rushed through her mind. Only to dissipate when he yanked it down her clothing and left her completely naked for the entirety of the class to see. “W-What?! Why would you do such a-” A sharp and embarrassed shout left the silver-eyed girl’s lips as she felt the man slap the ruler down against her nipple, the cold metal stinging her skin. Before she could realize just what was going on, the crimsonette found herself bent over the desk in the middle of the classroom, pain radiating from her core as the ruler was suddenly gone from the man’s hand.

 

All it took was a single heartbeat for the young girl to realize what had happened. “Pull it out! Pull it out! Please, pull it-” Her silver eyes widened the moment she felt her cheeks slam down against the desk, everything in her head ringing and the feeling of suddenly being stuffed with something else filling her cunt. She didn’t get to scream this time, as the teacher was quick to cover her mouth and start thrusting into her pussy.

 

“See, class? This young girl has realized that she’s nothing but a toy for our use. Of course, a ruler isn’t exactly the best choice of item to use to put a bitch like her in place, but it’s what we can use in the classroom.” The older man continued to hammer away at the young girl’s tight inner walls, spreading them out and making her scream against his hand with each thrust he made. The teacher made sure to be careful of how hard and deep he thrusted, knowing that if he pushed the ruler too deeply into Ruby, he was going to make her pussy unfuckable for the rest of her life. “Class, there is one thing you should know. You never want to ruin a pussy and make it unfuckable. If you do, that woman no longer has any use in life. And you’re free to kill her if you wish, but then where would you dump your cum?”

 

The class was almost silent as the older man pulled out of Ruby and threw her into the middle of the room between all the students, all of them holding some kind of writing utensil at that moment. “Students, pull that ruler out of her. Use your pencils and pens to fuck her. Otherwise, she might not be worth keeping around anymore.”  
  
Ruby’s mind was in such disarray and haze that she had no idea what to do or what was going on, finding herself hoisted off of the ground, but still facing it, and with five cocks surrounding her at once. Opening her mouth to speak, the crimsonette found herself silenced by one of the cocks surrounding her forcing its way into her mouth. Just as that cock forced its way into her mouth, the young girl found herself filled with two more in her cunt as one went into her asshole. Both holes were also slowly filled with pencils and pens, no one in the class having a care in the world for how she was going to feel about all of this.

 

It didn’t help that none of the young men started thrusting just when she expected them not to, all of them moving the pencils and pens inside of her body with each thrust. Some of them deep enough to not be able to get back out easily, if at all. The entire class of almost thirty laughed and pointed as Ruby became their playtoy, all of them moving far too fast for her to counteract them or do anything.  
  
“Rape away, Class. She’s just a woman, after all. Feel free to cum inside of her as well. But once you’re done, drop her back down on the ground so I can have my turn.” The older man sat down on top of his desk, watching as Ruby was forced into whatever position his students wanted her in, four cocks all pushing into her at once. Two filled her pussy and one filled her ass, all while writing utensils forced her holes to stretch just that much wider.

 

She wanted to scream, wanted to wait, almost wanted to die. All from embarrassment and pain filling her body at once. Deep down, Ruby knew that it wouldn’t be so bad if she could just find some way to make this pleasurable for her, which would allow her pussy to loosen and become slick with her arousal. But the pain that coursed through her was far too intense to allow that to happen, her muffled screams around the cock in her mouth quickly quieting down when he came right away. Rope after thick, disgusting, horrid rope of cum filled her throat to the point where she could feel it pushing into her stomach and out of her nose in moments. Ruby’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost the ability to breathe as cum flooded out of her nostrils but stayed in her throat and mouth all the same. Even as the cock just stayed inside of her, twitching and clearly relishing in the feeling of having raped her throat, the crimsonette just wanted this to end in some way.

 

Unfortunately for the young girl, the boys seemed like they weren’t going to be done with her for awhile as the young man inside of her tight asshole pulled out and made his way over to her face. She couldn’t quite hear or understand what the two were saying around her, but all the crimsonette knew was that the two were arguing over her. When the one in her mouth pulled out of her, she was immediately stuffed full of a different cock, this one much thicker than the first. Tears started to sting at her eyes as she could feel the young man grabbing all over her body, pulling on her breasts like they were balloons for their enjoyment. Even as they grabbed onto her perky ass cheeks, the most she could let out was a muffled scream.

 

She was trapped in this classroom, and as she shakily spied the clock, it became clear just how long she was going to stay trapped. It was only noon, and if this school was anything like Beacon, students were going to be in classes for another six hours. Meaning that she would have to sit through this constant thrusting and physical abuse for six long hours. Every second just meant another thrust into her cunt or mouth from a young man that she didn’t know, her ass now being left vacant other than a few pens that stayed in awkward positions to keep her gaping.

 

However, it wasn’t long before the two boys buried inside of her cunt groaned together, both of them cumming inside of her right then and there. Ruby couldn’t let out a scream loud enough to get anyone’s attention as her womb was suddenly filled with thick, potent, strong spurts of cum, every thrust from the young men causing another spur to fill her. The first thought to race through her mind was one of pregnancy and if there was anything she could do to stop it. The next was if there was even a point.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When Ruby’s mind finally settled, she found herself on the floor of an almost empty classroom, just her and the teacher being the only ones inside of it. “W-Where am I…? The last thing I remember was…. Was…” The crimsonette slowly sat up and looked down at her body, gasping when she realized that she was naked and covered in writing from the students. Whore, cunt, bitch, worthless, tool, and many other things labeled her body as almost the class’ pet. She didn’t know what to think or how to react as things slowly settled back into her mind, filling her with both anger and depression.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it to keep you around. Part of me had hoped you died from that, but I guess I get to unload myself before heading home now.”

 

The young woman’s eyes widened when she watched the teacher approach her from behind his desk, grabbing her by her crimson locks once again. Before she could say a word, Ruby found herself thrown against the man’s desk, the multitude of pens and pencils that were stuffed inside of her spilling out of her pussy and onto the ground in a small puddle of cum. “W-What are you doing?! I’m not even part of your town! You can’t do this to-” Right at that moment, Ruby felt a firm hand slap down against her ass cheek, blistering pain pulsing through her body and causing more cum to leak out of her. Just as the teacher leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear.

 

“You’re in our town, you follow our rules. Why do you think you’re precious friends haven’t bothered to come to try and find you yet? Because you women are just tools for us men’s enjoyment.~”

 

Ruby wanted to scream at him, turning her head to get a better look at him before ending up with her cheek pressed against the top of the desk yet again, his cock forcing its way into her pussy just like when she first arrived. However, she was unable to scream for help as she felt his fingers start pulling on the corner of her mouth, making her sound muffled and slurred with each noise that she made. Of course, he wasted no time in starting to rape her all over again, forcing some of the leaking cum from his students back into her womb.

 

Over and over again, Ruby felt her inner walls stretch around this man’s shaft, forcing her to take in every inch of his cock and give him a more pleasurable experience while she was going through hell. In her heart, the young woman wasn’t sure if fighting back was even worth it anymore. Not only was this man able to pick her up by her hair and sling her around like she was some kind of toy, but everyone in town was going to treat her this way as well. The only people that she knew wouldn’t try to rape her would be her friends, and she had no idea where they were at anymore.

 

It didn’t help the young woman’s frantic mind as she felt the teacher blow his load inside of her. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum sloshing in her womb along with his students and making her want to vomit. If it wasn’t for the fact that he kept her head firmly pressed against the desk as his thick shaft throbbed and pulsed inside of her, she just might have as he pulled out of her and slapped his still-hard cock against her ass cheeks. “Now, Little Girl. What do you say I treat you just how women are meant to be treated? I think you deserve a bit of a punishment for trying to put up a fight earlier. Right?~”


End file.
